


Late at the Library

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Foreplay, Library Sex, Lingerie, Mutual Pining, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Fingering, technically both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: Alfonse finds himself losing his composure as Kiran confesses her feelings.





	Late at the Library

Originally, the prince had never planned to get close to the summoner. He closed himself off, and, while he revered the tactician greatly, he made it clear that he was not one to get attached. His professionalism was exemplary when he approached her for battle strategies, and his responses were always curt to emphasize that he did not wish to further engage in anything more than war allies. **  
**

However, as time progressed, the Askran prince began to lose his resolve. It was difficult to keep a relationship from evolving when the two of them were often around each other; Kiran would offer suggestions for battle plans, and Alfonse would gladly do evening patrols with Kiran (She would get lost otherwise).

This led to an eventual friendship that Alfonse had tried so hard to avoid. She was an admirable person, after all. Despite being summoned spontaneously to a whole new world, Kiran accepted her role as chief tactician rather smoothly.

But above all else, Kiran listened to Alfonse. She was always eager to hear about his fears and insecurity, subjects he never dared to share with Sharena or Commander Anna -- for he needed to present himself as a stoic prince, a symbol of strength, per say. Kiran, however, was ready to listen, reassuring the prince of his status and how much he meant to her.

Eventually, the two began to spend even more time together. They were often seen around each other -- Alfonse made sure of it. However, during those moments when Kiran was not present, the blue haired royal seemed more jittery and anxious, shifting his body weight between one leg to the other, or crossing his arms and becoming impatient -- actions that were very unlike him. It seemed like Kiran had become irreplaceable to the prince, and he developed more intimate feelings for her.

He wanted to tell her, to confess, but his fears of both commitment and rejection swirled in his mind. There was no guarantee that the tactician would reciprocate his feelings, and if she did, it may compromise their positions as prince and tactician. Overall, the act of confession seemed to only promise a terrible end, so the prince did his best to hide his feelings. However, with his recent failure to keep his distance, Alfonse found himself fighting a losing battle.

He needed the summoner at this point -- her mere presence in a group was elating, but time with just the two of them was absolutely intoxicating. Because of this, the Askran prince enjoyed night time, as this meant that the two would spend most of the evening reading at the library.

The library was a perfect spot for privacy, as most heroes were not allowed inside. Not only that, but the two enjoyed their reading sessions in a private room that was dubbed Alfonse’s study room. He invited Kiran to use it as well, as it offered her a nice solitude outside of her recent summoning to Askr.

Inside the room was a shelf filled with books, most pertaining to the history of the many worlds they visited. In the center of the room stood a large desk with parchments scattered around it and a quill, its tip soaking in an ink cartridge.

Towards the end of the room was a lush velvet couch, its large size capable of holding two people -- perfect for the kind of intimacy Alfonse craved. He still kept his distance, ergo, the prince would often sit on the other side of the couch while Kiran leaned on the arm, too busy reading her own texts to focus on the troubled prince.

Suddenly, the summoner spoke up in a quiet voice, hesitant and almost inaudible, disrupting the prince’s thoughts.

“Say, Alfonse?” She turned her head to face him, the locks of her hair spilling forward.

“Yes, Kiran?”

The summoner closed her book, rubbing her thumb on the edge of cover as she thought about what to say. Her eyes darted between the prince and the book, apprehension clear on her face. Her anxiety concerned the Askran royal, so he leaned forward.

“Is everything alright?”

Her shoulders rose up, and Alfonse could have sworn he saw a dust of pink painted on her cheeks.

“Ah… Well…” The tactician held the book close to her chest, as if protecting herself. “I wanted to thank you -- for letting me use this room.”

Alfonse’s eyes widened, and his throat felt dry as he stuttered for a reply.

“Y-Yes of course. I merely wanted to offer a sort of solace for you to study. I hope this small room suffices.”

Kiran smiled, Gods how that smile always made his heart skip. He inward chastised himself for being so moonstruck by a simple show of emotion.

“I mean it! You’re always there for me, and I don’t feel so lonely as I did when I first arrived.” Before Alfonse could respond to the summoner’s gratitude, he felt her hand reach for his arm. Stunned, the Askran prince looked at Kiran, her face seemingly flushed as she spoke.

“But there is something I’ve wanted to tell you. You see…” The tactician, someone who was always confident and headstrong on the battlefield, looked rather small and vulnerable as she spoke before him. Her eyes were downcast towards the carpeted floor, and she crossed her arms tightly across her chest, pressing the textbook against her chest. Her parted lips twitched, hesitating to express her thoughts any further. “I’ve grown to see you… more as a friend. More than anything I… I wish to be… to be...”

Alfonse swore he choked on his breath as she almost uttered those words. Those feelings that he so desperately wanted her to have. Waiting for Kiran to finish her thoughts was excruciating; the room felt hot. Alfonse was suffocating, losing all common sense as he failed to compose himself as a prince.

Kiran risked a glance, only to see him with a serious expression. His fist were balled up and his shoulders were raised. His face seemed displeased as his brows furrowed down, and his eyes seemed to glimmer. The summoner took this as a negative reaction, and she began to frantically retract her impromptu confession.

“I-I’m sorry! I’ve said too much! I think it would be best if I just left. Goodbye Alfo--”

“Wait!” The Askran royal reached out and grasped her arm before she could leave. The tactician could only manage to stare in shock and confusion.

Alfonse gently pulled her towards him. He remained silent, and his gaze made the summoner squirm under his grip. Not wanting to allow this awkward silence continue, the prince decided he needed to speak.

However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not bring himself to let the words fall through. It was as if they were stuck in his throat, and his mind began to fall into a panic.

_Say something. Say something. Tell her. Get closer! Intimate! Lavish her!_

“Alfonse? Did I do something wro-- _mmphh!!”_

Suddenly, without thinking, the prince crashed his lips onto hers, months of tension desperate for relief as he pushed forward. When he realized that she wasn’t kissing back, Alfonse pulled away. Mortified by his sudden impulse, the Askra royal fumbled over his words.

“M-My apologies! My intention was never to scare you! I simply wished to--”

It was then that Kiran grabbed the prince by his shoulders and pulled him close --  _dangerously close_. Alfonse felt his words stuck in his throat as Kiran looked at him with wide eyes. She pursed her plump lips and exhaled slowly.

“No, no… You scared me, is all.” She then leaned forward, her lips were so close… “Allow me.” Suddenly, the prince felt Kiran’s soft lips press against his, and he entered a state of pure bliss. He cupped her cheek, threading his other hand through her locks of hair. He wanted her --  _needed_ her.

The prince licked the bottom of Kiran’s lips, as if asking permission for entry. She gladly allowed it, and the prince wasted no time pushing his tongue through.

The tactician gasped at the action, her mind in a dizzying frenzy. She had always wanted to shower the prince with love and affection, but she was never sure if the prince felt the same. However, this kiss confirmed it, and she did not want it to be over.

The tactician let out a soft moan, her vocalization of the pleasure she was receiving further encouraged the prince, and he bit her lower lip.

Kiran’s desire for Alfonse was exhilarating; she needed to get closer. Without thinking, she pushed herself forward and sat on the prince's lap.

The blue haired man let out a gasp as Kiran began to buckle her hips on top of him. A sense of pride filled the tactician as she felt the poking of his growing erection. To know that she was the one who gave him such pleasure only fueled her lust; she needed to see him, to run her hands down his bare body.

Alfonse felt the tightness in his pants, and he wanted nothing more than to release it, but he was not sure if Kiran wanted to go any further. The prince decided to ask, but it was quite difficult while the tactician did not cease her humping, not that he minded, of course.

"K-Kiran...  _hah!_  Do you want...  _hah!_ T-To... _hah!"_

He didn't need to finish his question, however, as he heard the sound of her cloak being swung haphazardly onto the group.  The tactician yanked her gloves away, and she never stopped kissing the prince. She only pulled herself away from the kiss to merely confirm his assumptions.

"Of course, my prince."

Alfonse placed his hands on Kiran, running his hands down her waist, his fingertips tracing the outline of her body. His hands travelled underneath her skirt and on her bosom. He pushed her forward to encourage the straddling. There was the sound of metal clinking, a sign that she was removing her belt. The tactician threw it on the ground without much thought. She proceeded to remove her boots just as quick. Her top and her skirt, however, were a much more difficult task.

The Askran prince whimpered as he felt her delectable lips leave his, but she only did so as to undress quicker. She pulled off her stockings with ease, but the prince decided to help her with the rest. He reached for the hem of her skirt and proceeded to pull it down and onto the ground. He took careful note of her lacy undergarments, an elegant black with an adorable black bow on top.

Just as Alfonse was about to remove her top, the summoner grabbed both his hands by the wrist, a sly smile on her wet lips.

_“Ah, ah, ah~”_ She teased, sliding her hands towards his scarf. “I can’t be the only one undressing…” Her fingers tugging at his white scarf. Not missing a beat, the Askran royal began to remove his own clothing.

Luckily for the both of them, Alfonse was not wearing his usual armor, so it was a quick job. The summoner unraveled the scarf and let it fall with her own outfit as Alfonse fumbled to remove the buttons of his shirt. Kiran, impatient and ever playful, assisted him with the bottom buttons and practically yanked the shirt off, revealing his well-toned body.

Kiran couldn’t help but marvel at his body, letting her hands travel across his rugged muscles, and leaned forward. She kissed him on the lips, then his jaw. Her lips continued downward towards his neck, and she sucked on the sweet skin she so dearly desired. His high collar would most likely cover the bite mark in the morning, anyways.

Her hands travelled downward along with her mouth. She kissed his chest, then his stomach, and almost instinctively grabbed onto his pants. All the while, the prince had his hands on Kiran’s head, he then proceeded to kick off his pants and boots, laying them on the pile of accumulating clothing.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kiran pulled down the prince’s boxer, revealing his hardening length. Alfonse groaned in relief as he felt his erection finally feel free from its constricted clothing.

“Now then...” The summoner licked her lips in anticipation, feeling the warmth in her stomach strengthen at the sight of the prince’s girth. She went forward, hesitating slightly before finally flicking her tongue against his tip, already tasting the flavor of pre-cum.

“Ah… Ki...Kiran…” He gasped, pulling on the summoner’s hair as she continued. Gods, nights spent dreaming about this moment could not hold a candle to the reality of it. The feeling of Kiran slowly putting her mouth over his tip and traveling to the shaft made the prince go crazy. His moans rose in volume as Kiran sped up her pumping, occasionally adding moans of her own. The vibration against his erect penis made the prince gasp, and he yanked the summoner’s hair in his eagerness..

Kiran, in turn, let out a yelp, pulling away from his erection and rubbing the top of her head.

“M-My apologies…” The prince muttered, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He cursed himself for being so rough on the summoner, of course she would be thrown off.

Kiran, however, gave a small giggle, a tiny reassurance for the Askran prince. “No worries, I’m okay.” She pushed her body forward, ready to continue, however, she felt a slight tug at her top, the prince coming ever closer.

“Kiran. Please. You have already done so much for me, allow me return the favor.” His voice was low, making the summoner shiver beneath his touch.

She nodded, raising her arms as Alfonse tugged her top away, revealing a lacy black bra that matched her panties. As the prince stared at her breast inside the elegant undergarment, he made a sudden realization.

He didn’t know how to remove bras. His hands hesitantly traveled towards the summoner’s back, and they trembled slightly as he attempted to remove the article of clothing. The feeling of shame increased tenfold as his continuous attempts all failed.

Another giggle interrupted him, and Kiran straightened her back. “Ah, if you’re having trouble with that you can just ask for help.” She gingerly pushed the prince’s hands away and turned her body as to show the prince how to unhook the bra. Afterwards, Kiran leaned forward for a quick kiss as a tease.

Alfonse then grabbed the straps of her garments and pulled on both sides, revealing her breasts. His mouth went agape for a moment, taking in her beauty. 

“Hee-hee!” Kiran’s tiny giggles made the prince blink and look up. “You know, they’re all yours…” She said in a low whisper, and that was all Alfonse needed to hear as he went in for a rough kiss, pushing his tongue through. He placed both hands on each breast, rubbing his thumb under her hardening nipples.

The summoner let out a high pitched moan, squirming under his touch. She kissed the prince as her hands gripped his back. Her mind slipped into an intoxicating ecstasy as Alfonse moved his lips down her body.

The Askran royal revelled in the feeling of making Kiran feel such pleasure, his pride increasing as she moaned under his touch. She practically melted as his mouth travelled towards one of her breasts. With one hand, he continued to grope her right breast, while the other, his mouth was sucking on her nipple.

Alfonse let go of her breast and slid his hand under her panties, already soaked, and pushed his finger through. Kiran let out a sudden gasp as the sense of pure euphoria pulsated through her body.

“H-Hah… Gods yes… K-Keep doing that…” The summoner begged. Her hands gripped the sofa as he continued.

“Anything for you, my summoner.” The Askran prince complied, adding a second finger and pushing the two across her walls.

At this point, Kiran was pushing her limit, and she did not know how long she would last. Her hands trembling as she had a tight hold the couch cushions.

“Al...Alfonse…!” She moaned. “Please… I-I… want you... _I need you…”_  Her begging only weakening the prince’s resolve, as he felt himself close to completion as well.

“Of course, just relax.” The blue haired prince pushed Kiran down on the couch, allowing her to lie down as she yanked her wet undergarment and threw it aside. She spread out her legs, giving him plenty of room for entrance.

However, when he looked at her face, he noticed something was off. She bit her lip and her eyes were set to look anywhere but at him. She seemed nervous, or scared, he assumed. He needed some way to assure her, to make her feel completely comfortable and safe.

“Kiran,” He started, “I have no intentions to hurt you -- I love you.” The Askran’s reply was just as quiet and loving, holding no ill-intentions as he cupped her cheek.

The summoner finally looked at the prince, feeling her anxiety almost vanishing under his gentle touch. “Ah… O-Of course. I love you, too. I’m ready.”

Alfonse slowly eased into Kiran’s entrance, and once he felt that Kiran was comfortable he began to buckle his hips against hers. The tactician had to bite her lip from screaming in ecstasy as he continued to lavish her. She moved her hips against him in order to make his erect member touch her own walls as much as possible. Her heavy breathing was a sign of her dissipating composure. 

“Hah! A-Alfonse! Keep going -- please!”

Alfonse took it all in. Her face flushed with pure pleasure as she moaned his name along with praises as he pushed his dick against her walls. How her hands reached out to pull him for another kiss. He obliged, leaning down and crashing his lips onto hers. Kiran threaded her hands through Alfonse’s hair, losing her strength. She momentarily parted from the prince.

“Gods Alfonse…! I don’t think I can hold on much longer!” The summoner gasped, wrapping her legs behind the prince’s back to pull him closer.

The prince could no longer take it, either, and just as Kiran reached her climax, so did he.

Kiran felt as if she was seeing stars, her entire body burning with euphoria as she was finally able to express weeks of sexual tension she had been repressing. It felt wonderful to finally be able to spend this moment with Alfonse -- someone who she admired greatly; to see that he felt the same way towards her filled her with a happiness she thought she had lost.

Seeing the prince panting as he pulled out caused Kiran to blush, finally aware of what just happened. She propped herself up with her elbows, pushing the pillow cushions higher to support her position. The prince then snaked his arms around her, coming in for a soft kiss.

They silently stared at each other for a moment, panting as they attempted to regain their grip on reality. Finally, it was Kiran that broke the silence, her smile ever so present since reaching her climax.

“Gods, Alfonse, that was amazing. You were amazing…”

“As were you, Kiran.” He rested his forehead on hers. “But I must ask, do you truly wish to be more than friends?”

“Well, it would be awkward if I said no after all that.” The summoner leaned back on the cushion. “But if it wasn’t clear, yes. I care deeply about you. I wish to be yours, Prince Alfonse.”

The Askran royal could not fight the smile that appeared on his lips, and he proceeded to give Kiran a small peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Kiran. Words cannot describe how utterly happy I am that you feel the same way.”

Kiran rested on the prince, feeling her body finally succumb to exhaustion. “Of course… Now, how about we head off to bed? I don’t think I can keep studying after all that.”

“Yes, shall we? If you would allow it, would you like to spend the night in my room?” Slowly, the prince hoisted himself upright, and reached for his clothes in the mixture of pile. He also handed Kiran her own clothes as she followed him, her wide smile already gave him the answer, but she replied nonetheless.

“Of course, my prince!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to my first publicly submitted smut, and here's to many more.


End file.
